videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing World of Gumball: Dungeon Master
The Amazing World of Gumball: Dungeon Master is a new 4-player game published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and developed by Cartoon Network Interactive. It will be released on Xbox 360, Xbox One PS3, PS4, Wii, Wii U, NDS, N3DS, and PC next spring in 2014. Story Introduction: It's a rainy evening at 6:12 as Gumball and Darwin play their video games. Somehow, they get bored after playing the game over many times. So they decide it's time they something else. So Gumball finds some more video games to play. Darwin gets really tired of playing video games for a whille. "Dude, we've been playing the same games over more than fifthteen times. Why don't we play something that we haven't play in a long time...." Said Darwin, getting tired of playing the game they're playing now. "Hm.. You're right. Maybe we could go ask Carrie, she might have some good games we could play." Said Gumball. So they head over to Carrie's house asking if she'd have some more games. "Sorry, guys. I don't much games as you guys think." Said Carrie, as she look through her closet. Gumball and Darwin get disappointed as they head back home with long looks on their faces. Carrie then finds something. "Well, I do have this ONE game I found." Gumball exams the box with the picture of a dragon and the heroes inside a dungeon. "I don't get what the heck this game is. I thought this is suppost to be a video game." "It's not a video game... But it is one of my favorite role-playing games. It's called Dungeon Master. It's a game where you use your imagination and choose whatever you actually want." Gumball and Darwin get interested into the game. "Any classes you can take?" "Well, you can be a warrior, archer, wizard, witch, barbarian, anything. You should try it." Carrie hands Gumball the game. "You know, Gumball, how about I get you guys started with it. I will invite some friends, too." As they get started with the game, an unknown figure appears from the fog and out of the box. "Who dares disturb me from MY GAME?" Gumball and Darwin start to freak out. "WHAT THE WHAT?!" "So, you have decided to go on a journey no one has ever gone before. Do any one you know beside you have to bring along?" Gumball, who looks around the room, pulls Darwin over. "THIS GUY! I'm bringing him with me." "Name?" "Darwin. Darwin Watterson." "Gumball..." Darwin gets scared and mad at Gumball. "Well then.... I hope you have fun..." The figure then brings a teleporter and starts to suck in both Gumball and Darwin. Darwin holds on to Gumball. "What the heck have you done?!" "We're going on an EPIC adventure of a lifetime. That's what I've done!" Cried Gumball, getting really excited. Carrie brings in some friends, but then they find them getting sucked into the portal. Carrie tries to save Gumball and Darwin but then gets into the portal, along with everyone else. They all enter the portal, then closes. "I hope that settles things once and for all...." The figure does his evil laugh as he teleports back to Dungeon Master. Chapter 1: The portal opens up as Gumball comes out. "Oh, man. I'm glad that's over with." Darwin then comes out as he lands on Gumball. Darwin couldn't feel anything after land on the hard surface. "Darwin, are you alright?" Gumball picks Darwin up as they figure out where they are. "Are are we?" Darwin looks around the place. "Heck, I don't know. But one thing is that we've made it intoa n old pizza joint from the 90s." "Fools! This is a dungeon. Welcome to a game of Dungeon Master. I hope you enjoy your stay, as if it will be your last." "Dude, did you hear that?" "Darwin, I think it's that guy from earlier." "You're locked inside a room, but you cannot exit. What do you do?" The voice said. So Darwin and Gumball look around the room. "Oh, Darwin.... I found something..." Gumball shows him the key. "We can open the door?" "Yep!" So they unlock the door. Gumball and Darwin than find weapons outside the door. "So, now what?" Asks Darwin. "We should find the guy who took us here and destroy him once and for all so we can go home, back into the real world." Said Gumball. As they get ready to go on a adventure, they hear a girl screaming. "Whoa, this game has some really cool sound effects." Said Darwin, amazed at the sound as it echos through the dungeon. "Those aren't sound effect. I think it's-" Before Gumball could finish what he was saying, the scream came through again. "Is that Penny?" "I think it is. What is she doing here?" "I don't know but it sounds like she's being attacked by something." "Skeletons?" "Yeah...." Gumabll and Darwin then just think about it until they knew it WAS Penny. "Penny's in trouble?! We have to save her!" (Starts the tutorials for the game) After they try to find her, they get all out of breath. "Don't worry, Penny.... w- we came to.... rescue you..... Man, why it be easier to go through this dungeon if we could go through one room instead of 20? I hate running intil I get tired of moving." Gumball tries to look up and sees Penny, who was going to be attack by skeletons with bow and arrows. "Penny! I'll save you!" As Gumball starts to attack one of them, a magical power kills off all of the skeletons. He started to feel amazed after what happened. "Dang, I must be the most powerful player in the game. And it even took me just one attack without even touching them... Am I a god?" "Ahem!" Gumball looks behind himself as he found out that Carrie was the one who killed them. "Carrie? What are you doing here?" Asks Gumball. "Well, I came here because of YOU, guys! I knew I shouldn't of give you the box and set it up by yourselves because of some guy who randomly comes out of the box when you open it and sends you right here. Now we're gonna die because of you and Darwin." "Wait. But you're a ghost. You can't die." Explained Darwin. "Good point..." Said Carrie. Penny then looks around the room, calming down after the skeletons were defeated easily. By her surprise, she finds Gumball. "Gumball!" She runs closer to him, thanking Gumball for saving her. "Oh, Gumball, how can I ever repay you?" "Repay, my darling? Don't worry. This handsome devil in shining armor will protect you." Says Gumball, in his thoughts. Now he talks in a real situation. "Well, um.... how about.... gee, I don't know." Darwin then pushes Penny and Gumball out of the way. "Okay, enough making a love scene here. Carrie's right. If we die in this role-playing game, we're all gonna die for real. Which reminds me...." The scene then cuts to the Watterson's house, as Richard goes into the bathroom, geting ready for his shower. As he opens the door, the water gets left on the whole time, leaving him anger. "Alright! Who left the water running again?!" The scene cuts back to the dungeon, as they continue to figure out how are they going to defeat the unknown man. That was, until a voice appears. "Hey, psst... over here!" Gumball turns his head around and sees Rock Robinson. "Rocky?" "Gumball, come here! And bring your friend with you. I got something to say." "How did he get in here?" Asks Darwin. Gumballl didn't answer the question brought everyone with him. "How did you guys get in here? It's far to dangerous. Though this game is pretty awesome. Which reminds me of a time back in 1997 we played this game when it first came out. I played it with your father, your mother, and my brother. My friends, even your parents, had a great time together. Richard Watterson would always play as a warrior, Nichole would play as a archer, my brother would be a wizard, and I would have to be a dungeon master... Oh, good times." "Rocky," Says Gumball. "Tell me. Why are we here? Everything is in mass choas. And I even found this really sick sword. It's so awesome." "Well, I'll tell you... it-" Just before Rock could finish, a big skeleton along with an army came in and started to attack. "What the heck?" "We'll talk about this later. We got company going on." Gumball, Darwin, Penny, and Carrie start to fight the skeletons. (Starts sub-boss) Darwin starts doing his battle cry after defeating all of the skeletons. "We are invincible, huh, guys?" He gives everyone a high-five. It became a successful victory until the skeletons then put themselve together into one powerful monster. "What?! No fair, we just destroyed that thing in minutes." Cried Darwin, getting frustrated. "This is hopeless... but it shall be done!" As he goes after the monster, he gets hit so hard, Darwin started to feel a little weak. "Darwin!" They all cried. "Gumball runs over to Darwin. "Come on, Darwin. Wake up! You can't die on me now! We just got started fighting inside a dungeon with monsters in it. He get angry as he faces the giant monster. "No one messes with Darwin but ME!" "Gumball, it's okay. I can fight still, don't worry." Darwin gets up to his feet. "See?" "Okay... just be careful, though. I don't want you dying on me." Says Gumball, watching out for his brother. They all because to stand tall as they begin to fight. (The boss battle begins) As they defeated the giant skeleton monster, Gumball let's Darwin smash it. "Victory is ours." He tries to see if Rocky was still around. So they head outside to look for him. Chapter 2: "Oh, finally! Fresh outdoors." Cried Darwin. "Smells better than the dungeon from in there." "Yeah.... At least it's much more safer out here. Right, guys?" As Gumball walks into the field, he discovers a dragon in the sky. "I guess I spoke to soon. Hey, Darwin. Any way we could kil-" Gumball looked around the field. "Now where did he go?" "Um... Gumball...." Carrie points out where he went. "Oh, there he is, going with those skeletons and some other guys we haven't fought with yet. That's cool. It's like he's........... HE'S BEEN TAKEN BY THEM?!" Gumball was shocked to see Darwin being taken away from the team. "Quick, guys! We must save Darwin." "But how?" "Umm.... We...." The voice appeared again. "There are two path to town to take. Either you go take a long way there, or take a shortcut. Which path shall you choose?" "I KNOW!" Cried Penny. "Let's take the shortcut to town." As they head straight to the shortcut, they discover an evil clone who look like them. "So, you've decided to save Darwin, huh?" Said the evil Gumball clone. "Too bad, we got you where we want you. Since this is just a battle. Well, I guess we can take it easy on you this time. Darwin, get out of this for a moment! This will be a three-on-three fight, since their friend isn't here." The evil Darwin clone leaves. "Now, shall we begin?" "Ladies," Said Gumball. "Grab your weapons! We got some serious bruising to do." (Starts sub-boss) "Too easy." Said Gumball. "Well, that was pretty good there. You must be......" The evil Carrie clone then finds out that they must be the chosen ones. "THE CHOSEN ONES?! I should of known. Oh well, at least we know who to strike again." "Since when do they know we're the chosen ones?" Asks Penny. "Uhhh, yeah... I really have NO idea." Replied Gumball. "Do you know, Carrie?" "Not really." "Yeah, no idea who'd that happen." Said Gumball. So the evil clones disappeared, saying, "We shall be back.... along with our other mates!" "Do you know those guys?" Asks Gumball. "I know you, Penny, and Darwin... But not those freaks." "By the way, is that Rocky over there? He's sleeping next to that tree." So Gumball and the girls go next to Rocky Robinson. "Rocky, wake up!" Shouted Gumball. "Whoa! A sandwitch." Cried Rocky, in his sleep. He grabs Gumball's hand. "Time to eat!" Before Gumball could release his hand out of Rocky's, Rocky bit it so hard, Gumball starting screaming in pain, waking Rocky up. "Oh, hey, guys." Said Rocky. "Where's my snack?" "MY HAND IS NOT A SNACK! Look what you did to it!" Cried Gumball, all angry. "My sandwitch!" "No! Back off! You're not eating my hand again." "Sorry, Gumball. I won't eat your sandwitch again." "Who said anything about a sandwitch?" "My dad." Before Gumball could speak, he got hit by Tina Rex's tail. "ALRIGHT! Let me see what you got." Cried Tina. She then heard Gumball moaning, looking down at him. "Oh, crud! I'm SO sorry. I thought you were someone else." "Ow.... My leg.... Well, at least I can still walk." Gumball starting walking around some more. "I'm still moving!" Just then, Darwin's cry for help could be heard by everyone. Gumball decided to invite Rocky Robinson and Tina Rex into their team. That way, if they find more of their friends, they can join together and find the guy who took them in Dungeon Master. After going through the shortcut, they've reached down to the village. Gumball called out Darwin's name. "Now where could he be? Come on, Darwin! Answer me!" Darwin called for help again. "GUYS! I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" "Guys," Said Gumball. "You stay here. I got some savin' to do!" So he ran over to the enemies who took Darwin. "Alright, you freaks! Who's ready for a taste of my sword?" As the enemies just stood there, a big, strong looking dragon appeared behind them. "Oh, crud...." Said Gumball, all scared. The dragon let out a extremly loud roarm, as loud as the world could hear. Gumball then ran away from it, screaming in fear as he was being chased by the dragon. "Gumball," Cried Penny. "Don't you remember? We've got weapons." "Weapons?" Gumball then looked at his sword. "Duuhhh! I am such an idiot." Gumball stopped running as he grabbed his sword. "Okay, guys, you know what to do. We shall fight the dragon along with these guys. It's the only way we can save Darwin." Everyone else in the team looked at each other and then said, "Okay. Let's fight!" (Starts boss battle) The dragon and all of the enemies fell to the ground, all defeated. "Darwin, where are you?" Cried Gumball, looking for him. "Dude, I'm right here. You don't need to shout." Said Darwin. Darwin was tied up to the dragon's tail. "DARWIN! Thank goodness, you're still alive. I thought I would be a gonner. My mom and dad would kill me if they found out you were dead." Said Gumball, all happy. "Yeah, but where am I on a dragon's tail?" "Nevermind that! I'll get you out." So Gumball decided to untie Darwin from the dragon's tail. "So, what shall we do know?" Asked Darwin. "Look! It's the chosen ones." Cried a villager. "It's a miracle!" Cried another villager. All of the villagers came closer to the heroes, starting to bow down to them. "Why are we being treated like this by a bunch of random people?" Asks Darwin. "I... think we're the chosen ones...." Said Gumball. "Well, you ARE the chosen ones Who else could you be?" A figure in a crown with very royal clothing come upon them, greeting them. "I am King Handel. Ruler of Silver Dusk Kingdom. I believe you must be the chosen ones, eh?" "Well, actually, we've been su-" Gumball then interupted Darwin. "We've been travel far and near to this world!" "............ Very well... I see... Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all. You must be Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Carrie, Tina, and Rocky." "How do you know our names?" Asks Carrie. "Easy. We've been knowing you've been playing the game since the first time." Gumball, all puzzled, wanted to know where they've been hear this voice, who's been telling what's happening throughout their journey. "It is unknown.... But if you reach to him, you shall defeat him... Once and for all." Darwin started to feel worried. "How will we ever reach to him?" "Well, if you go on the journey, you have to seek his evil palace. On the way there, you must defeat his servants. Be careful though, they're not as friendly as you think." "What about the-" "His pets also!" "Dude, I think we should go!" Said Darwin, telling Gumball that they should head out on an adventure. "Well, you were right, Darwin. It isn't that safe in this world. We should head home." As Gumball finds the portal from earlier, he gets scared. "Umm..... Where is the portal?" The king faced down, all worried. "I'm afraid you cannot leave. In order to do so, you MUST defeat the dungeon master." "Where can we find him.... or... er... her?" Darwin asks the king. "Nevermind about that right at this moment. All of you need some rest. Come! There is a house over there." The king leads the heroes into the house. "Remember, you can start tommorow morning at 5. Good luck." King Handel then closes the door, letting them sleep for the night. Chapter 3: TBA Chapter 4: TBA Chapter 5: TBA Chapter 6: TBA Chapter 7: TBA Chapter 8: TBA Chapter 9: TBA Chapter 10: TBA Chapter 11: TBA Chapter 12: TBA Chapter 13: TBA Chapter 14: TBA Chapter 15: TBA Chapter 16 - Final Boss: TBA Ending: TBA Gameplay It's similar to Phantasy Star Online and Dungeon & Dragons Heroes. There are 4 players in the game. If you play online, you can get 8 players for cooperation. Things featured in the HUD: * The name of the character. * A picture of your character. * Level of your character (you can increase it by fighting enemies, bosses, sub-bosses, finding treasure/gold, ect.) * A Health bar. * A Attack bar (for how you perform your attacks/special attacks.) * A Magic bar (Lets you use magic during a battle.) * Amount of gold (to buy more unlockable characters, weapons, armor, potions, spells, decorations for your house, full episodes of The Amazing World of Gumball, concept art, and sounds/music for Sound Test in Extras. Characters Bold means unlockable at the shop * Gumball * Darwin * Penny * Carrie * Rocky Robinson * Tobias Wilson * Tina Rex * Banana Joe * Rachel * Finn * Jake * Mordecai * Rigby * Avatar (Xbox One/Xbox 360 exclusive) * Mii (Wii/Wii U/N3DS exclusive) TBA (More characters to come) Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Category:PS4 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Cartoon Games